In continuous manufacturing processes, there are materials or products constantly running through the machine. In such processes, the product must be monitored in order to detect possible deviations or web breaks. Furthermore, condition of the machine itself can be monitored in order to detect possible machine malfunctions or process deviations that may cause those above-mentioned deviations to products or web breaks, but which could also cause unscheduled or planned downtimes of a machine/machinery or damage the machine itself. By this kind of monitoring(s) it is possible to obtain a high quality end product. The product, machine or process may be monitored, for example, by machine vision systems such as camera systems. The captured images are analysed by a processing unit.